Coraline and Norman 5 Drafted For A Brave One
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Norman was appointed to volunteer as captain of a space exploration squad for a journey to defeat the harming paranormal sightings in Mars. He enjoys this new role when he encounters Lindsey who has been robotisized to become part of the squad as Liutenant. She insults him for what appears to her as lies from him until she finds out the evidence.
1. Chapter 1

Coraline and Norman 5 Drafted For A Brave One

**Author's Note : This is based on an episode of the 1980 Astro Boy series entitled Astro Fights Aliens. It just inspired me so much to write this new sequel story of Coraline and Norman.**

Coraline and Norman's family and friends were standing by a window of a military space exploration base facility conferencing with its manager. "Norman has fully been well-trained to become part of this space exploration squad," the manager informed proudly. "Well we're so glad to hear that," cheered his family. "Most important of all, he has been assigned captain," the manager continued. "What?" Coraline and Norman's family gasped. "Yes. And the reason for that is because he is the only boy in this world who can see ghosts and other paranormal sightings more than anyone else with the naked eye. In fact, there have been many ghosts and paranormal activities up in Mars as well as on Earth. Our last captain went missing and he was never found. He just couldn't see what or who captured him. But it was there. Anyhow, another reason why I assigned Norman as captain is because the squad and I discovered him to be very smart especially when he built that giant robot followed by smaller robots which successfully killed all those evil spirits and zombies from the invasion." "Well I just hope nothing bad happens to him," Coraline peered looking like she was about to cry. Minutes later, Norman was finished packing for the launch. He came inside the back of the facility where the dressing rooms are and changed into his official captain uniform. Then he ambled to the room where his family was. "Wow, Norman. You look just as stunning!" His mom complimented. "Good luck!" She and the rest of the family continued. At last, Norman gave his salute and headed to the spaceship. It was already close to ten minutes before it had to launch. "Ten minutes to launch. All crew members of this squad please report to the launch site within the spaceship immediately," the P.A. announced. "Hello fellow troops. As you might have already known, my name is Norman Babcock. I will currently be your captain for this exploration. On top of that, I alone do have the best ability to see the unseen. So I should be able to survive this mission and I hope all of you do too. I will do my very best effort to lead you troops throughout the course of this exploration. Thank you all for your cooperation. Now let's get ready to launch!" " Five minutes to launch," the P.A. announced again. "Captain Babcock. Captain Babcock," urged one of the troops through Norman's special communicating device which was more attractively accurate than his ordinary modern cell phone. "Yes, troop?" "Another incoming troop has arrived on board. It just so happens to be your girlfriend whose name we just couldn't pronounce the first time." " I'll be right there," Norman replied as he ran to the front interior of the ship. He was so amazed to see her looking just as beautiful in the uniform. "Oh. Coraline. I thought you couldn't be able to make it here." "Well I just couldn't resist being alone anymore for I love you so much. And I just don't want anything bad happening to you. You're my only close one who really gives me all the chances to show the true meaning of who I really am besides the rest of my closed ones including my parents. So please, Norman. Let me come to this journey with you!" Coraline pleaded. "Fine. Come with me," Norman answered seriously. He decided to just let her stay in one of the dorms. "Just stay right here. Okay. You'll be just fine. I know you will." Till then, Norman dreaded straight to the control rooms. There was just a minute left before the launch. " Alright troops. Please make sure all systems are ready to go! There is now one minute before the launch begins!" "Yes sir!" Shortly thereafter, ten seconds suddenly initiated. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, blast off," counted the P.A. At last, the ship departed safely as the boosters gushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Coraline and Norman 5 Ch.2

The spaceship was already in outer space. Norman was called again on his device. "Captain Babcock. There is someone else aboard this ship we want you to meet." "Roger that." He couldn't believe who he actually had to meet this time. "Lindsey? You're alive?" "She has been robotisized to join us for our exploration. We found her dead in that school you went to right before she was ready to be placed in her coffin. Robots are more needed to join such a squad like this than real humans therefore robots don't have any conflicting emotions which ruins the confidence of this mission," one of the troops informed. "Now please comfort her to be safe," he continued. "Yes sir," Norman replied feeling half overwhelmed only because he discovered her to be meaner than she was when she was alive as a real human being. He proceeded taking her to another room. "So wow, Lindsey. I never thought you can really come back alive like this. I should've thought of robotisizing you myself before." "Yeah. You should've, Moronorman. But worse than that, I just can't even believe you betrayed me completely," Lindsey smacked. "And it's all because of you!" She continued pointing at Coraline. "Alright. Let's focus on the mission," Norman exclaimed seriously. " As you might've known, we are currently taking a journey to Mars where evil spirits and other beastly beings have additionally inhabited. They are now simply planning to attack us home on Earth. What's significant about these beings is that almost most of them are invisible to the naked eye which is why I was appointed and well-trained to become captain of this squad since I'm the only human being in this universe who can see the unseen. Now do I stand clear, Lt. Lindsey?" "Pbbt. You still believe in that kind of stuff? Man, give me a break. I never liked you because of that. But now I really don't like you now that you've neglected me big time." "Well that's because I can see them and you can't. No one else can," Norman argued back. It was already hours away before the ship arrives on behalf of Mars. Norman was getting hungry already. So he told Lindsey instead of Coraline to report to the food supply room since Coraline was already getting space sickness. "Anyhow, would you please report to the food supply room and fetch me a banana. Quickly. Our destination is just around the corner," Norman permitted. "Sure, Norman," Lindsey replied unemotionally. As soon as she reached the food supply room, she saw the fruit bowl on top of the counter. The overripe bananas were placed outside of the fruit bowl. "Well these bananas are overripe. No. I'll give him the overripe one," Lindsey re-thought evilly. She tread back to the room where Coraline and Norman stayed. "Here's your banana," "Thank you, Lt. Lindsey hey wait a minute. This is overripe!" " I know. Just eat it. Besides, the more ripe, the sweeter," Lindsey concluded. Norman couldn't resist going to the food supply room himself since he too was getting dizzy and hungrier. So he just ate the banana even though it was overripe. Minutes to seconds have passed and the ship was already nearing. Norman cleverly took the pre-landing in a dispatch ship. Once he got there, he saw everything that had been told since the departure. But will he survive and use his true genius to defeat every last bit of those beings? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Coraline and Norman 5 Ch.3

Norman landed shortly on Mars. He then saw another member of another squad already attacking the creatures. He quickly came to him for protection. "Oh hello there. You must be captain Norman Babcock. The only boy who sees the invisible with the naked eye. "Yes I am." "Would you dearly please tell your troops to come here now and help us immediately?" The member commanded. "Right away, sir!" "Lt. Lindsey. I'm on Mars right now! Please tell the other troop to arrive here now! No questions asked!" "No. Norman. I still don't believe you nor your paranormal sightings!" "Lindsey. Don't be foolish! Just come here right now!" "Whatever!" Lindsey interrupted cutting him off-line. Several minutes later, Norman's squad ship finally arrived. Suddenly, Norman got attacked. Then again repeatedly. That banana he just ate didn't help him at all. He was literally getting attacked. Lt. Lindsey and Coraline were dispatched from the ship first. "Oh my god! Norman was right the whole time," Lindsey exclaimed. "Lt. Lindsey! Don't just stand there. Attack!" Coraline yelled. "Yes, vice Coraline."

There were subsequently too many creatures to attack. So Norman's squad just quickly headed back in the ship minus Lindsey. "Lindsey, what are you doing?! Get back inside the ship," shouted one of the troops. "Wait! I need to help Norman here!" Meanwhile, Coraline was looking out the window from inside the ship crying to see Norman being attacked completely. "Oh no, Norman. Please don't die! Please don't die!" She wept to herself. Lindsey was aboarding one of the dispatch ships finally agreeing to save Norman from this mess. She flew around and instantly blasted all the creatures in just a few blows. Norman was thankfully safe and surprisingly still alive. "Lt. Lindsey. You saved my life. How can I ever thank you," he cheered. "You're welcome and I'm sorry I gave you that overripe banana on purpose just to fool you about this mess I never thought to be true. Not only that, I also did it to fool you against the love of Coraline. Now I promise I will never bother you ever again for the rest of your life." After that apology, she managed to fly and crashed into the very last Martian ship that was left undefeated. "Wait! Lt. Lindsey! What are you doing?! NOOOOOOO! LINDSEY!" Norman yelled. But it was too late. She already crashed into that last remaining Martian ship leaving debris sprinkling all over and landing onto a giant pothole. Then the whole crew came out to see the result of what just happened. "Lindsey," Norman cried as the rest of the crew headed back to their ship leaving Coraline standing by him. He couldn't handle himself crying to leave this pothole. So he bravely jumped inside the destroyed ship and somehow managed to find her body still in good condition with just a couple of dents and scratches thanks to the airbag that was installed in the dispatched ship. Norman laid her body straight on the ground a little away from the pothole. He paused leaving a teardrop fall on her. Then placed a flower and the very first note that she wrote to him when they were in middle school in the palm of her hands grasped together. "I may never love you, Lindsey. But I will always remember you regardless," Norman spoke from inside his heart. At last, he stood up and saluted above her. After that, Coraline began to cry even more herself as she embraced herself around Norman.


End file.
